A Twist of French Vanilla
by divine-serenityJenevieve
Summary: Written as a challenge for a friend who requested a little Jolie sweetness with a side of ice cream. With John’s father’s case closed, Todd freed from prison, and Bo finally cleared of all charges Natalie and John find themselves ready to move forward.


**_A Twist of French Vanilla_**

By Jenevieve

**Summary: **Written as a challenge for a friend who requested a little Jolie sweetness with a side of ice cream. With John's father's case closed, Todd freed from prison, and Bo finally cleared of all charges Natalie and John find themselves ready to move forward.

**Rating:** PG for fluffy sappy goodness

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own any of the characters. They are all the wonderful creations of Agnes Nixon and the writers of _One Life to Live_, and I am only taking advantage of my love of the show to play with them for a little while.

**Dedicated:** To Manda (lj user scarsproach) – an amazing friend, passionate Jolie supporter, and a talented author. Your friendship has been a breath of fresh air and I'm so glad our paths crossed. It has made our shared Jolie love that much sweeter. Thanks for being your wonderful self!

**Spoilers:** The story follows the basic current storyline of "One Life to Live", skipping ahead a few months following Todd's faked execution. It was written just after Natalie & John returned from Thailand so differs a lot from the true events on the show inregards to when it is suppose to take place.

**A/N: **Lyrics used in this fan fiction are from Sarah McLachlin's song "Ice Cream".

_Your love is better than ice cream  
better than anything else that I've tried  
and your love is better than ice cream  
but everyone here knows how to fight _

and it's a long way down  
it's a long way down  
it's a long way down to the place  
where we started from…

----

The heat was oppressive, the boiling late August sun beating down on the pavement with unrelenting flame, burning the air until it shimmered in steaming waves just above the asphalt beneath her feet. The air hung limp and thick, tracing the curves of her body as she moved through it, her bare shoulders and legs glittering with a fine sheen of wetness. To anyone else who knew better it was the kind of day to hide away behind cooled air conditioned glass windows or seek sanctuary among the blue waters of a swimming pool, but Natalie Buchanan moved through the heavy summer afternoon with a smile plastered across her face. The heat, no matter how heavy it seemed, was just one more reminder of how good life was and Natalie's smile only widened as she rounded the corner of Angel Square and saw the first brightly striped tents pitched at the outskirts of the carnival that had set up camp in Llanview the night before. Maybe it was her Atlantic City upbringing with all its lights and games, or maybe it was the fact that today was the first day in a long while that she felt like she could finally relax, but either way Natalie couldn't give up visiting the carnival even if it were hotter than hell out.

"_How's 3 o'clock sound?" _

"_It's date!" _

"_Great, I'll see you at 3. Oh and Natalie…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Umm, if Marcy asks, please don't refer to it as a date."_

She had laughed at Michael's request to keep their rendezvous at the carnival a secret, but she still had crossed her heart eight ways to Sunday for no other reason than to hear his warm laughter and ease the nervousness that edged his voice. It had been quite awhile since she'd spent any time one on one with Michael McBain, and privately she had missed spending time with her friend, but things had been complicated lately. Both Michael and John had gone through a lot what with their father's murder finally being solved and Marcy's unexpected pregnancy while a joyful occasion had consumed most of Michael's free time. So far it had been a rough pregnancy for Marcy and everything she was going through physically and emotionally had her keeping Michael on a short leash. Her fluctuating hormones and growing girth had magnified Marcy's insecurities to dramatic proportions and jealousy, especially where Natalie was concerned, had become just as much a side effect for the stout red-head as a craving for jalapeno potato chips and double Dutch chocolate ice cream. Of course everyone knew Natalie was no threat to Marcy as far as Michael's affection was concerned but just the same Natalie had kept her distant out of respect and love for both Michael and Marcy. Besides, it wasn't like she hadn't had her own hands full with family affairs.

Natalie shook her head as she thought back on the last few months. Sometimes she had to admit she felt like a marked woman being a Buchanan what with all the death and tragedy that had plagued the Buchanan family as of late. First Duke's death and Kevin and Kelly's painful falling out, then Todd's near execution, to her Uncle Bo's arrest for setting up Todd, bad karma seemed to be raining down like fire on anyone with any family connection to the name Buchanan. Things with Jessica and Tess had been particularly rough lately, especially after the paternity results showed that Antonio not Nash was father of the newest Buchanan member. Tess had tried to run off with the baby and when that failed the two alters had had it out with such internal and external violence that both Natalie and Vikki had feared that neither would come back alive. It had taken a joint effort by Nash and Antonio to bring her sister and the baby home alive and safe, and even then the sense of safety felt momentary, as if they were all holding their breath for the next shoe to drop.

Natalie rubbed absentmindedly at her temples as her latest argument with Tess echoed through her head. She had been trying, really she had, or maybe that was a lie and she had just been telling herself that. Bottom line she wanted her sister Jessica back, whole, as she had been for so long; her twin, her confidant, but with each passing day the reality of Tess became a heavy weight in Natalie's stomach. She knew she was being selfish fighting Tess at every turn, hating her despite the face that stared back at her, but in the end Natalie was not the kind of person who gave up easily on family or what she wanted. Maybe it was self-centered and selfish of her, but it was part of her nature to fight for what she wanted or what she believed was right. Change was not something she welcomed with opened arms. No when change came knocking, Natalie was the first to dead-bolt the door and start stacking furniture against it for extra security.

But that was just it, despite the hardships the Buchanan clan had been through in the last year so many of them seemed to have more than nine lives each, her included. After all, how many times had she cheated death in the last year? Hell, Todd had escaped the jaws of death just a few months earlier, and now after months of hard work, it finally looked like Uncle Bo was going to be cleared of all charges too. And that was indeed happy news. Natalie's bright smile returned to her face at the thought of Bo's release. Rex had called just the night before from Austin, Texas with the good news: John had gotten documented proof of Spencer Truman's role in Bo being set up and a potential motive for the doctor against the entire Buchanan family.

"It's finally almost over," Natalie sighed her eyes staring gratefully at the concrete angel that overlooked the square. "Thanks to Rex. Thanks to John."

_John._ The strong features of his face flashed behind her mind's eye. His flight was due in from Texas tomorrow, and Natalie found her heart flutter slightly as she imagined him stepping through the arrival gate, talk dark and delicious. It was true they had officially been back together since the tornado had tore through the church after Michael and Marcy's wedding, but they hadn't had any time alone together since that night. They both had been so overwhelmed with so much the moment they had returned from Thailand, shifting gears from John's father's case, to Todd's, back to the Thomas McBain case, and finally to Bo's. In between it all Natalie had learned about Duke's death and the heartache and guilt she had felt for not being there for her family, particularly Vikki, had helped her to reprioritized a bit, causing her to stick closer to home to care for Vikki through Jessica's more recent ordeals. She'd also taken on the role of her Uncle Bo's keeper, spending free moments at the office visiting her Uncle in lock-up often times accompanied by Mathew, and keeping Bo up-to-date on all John, Rex, and she were doing to clear his name. Of course she still saw John on a regular basis at the police station, helping him with Bo's case and working with him on her forensic tech training, but their private time was limited to brief coffee runs, quiet conversation during breaks in her training sessions, and brain-storming sessions on Bo's case. Occasionally they shared a brief touch, a look, even the occasional kiss on the forehead but nothing more. She knew John wanted to do it right this time but the lack of physical and emotional contact was killing her. At least he was coming home tomorrow…

"Hey, kid," Michael's warm voice broke Natalie from her thoughts and she turned to find the younger McBain donning a dark navy blue tank top and powder blue athletic shorts. "Cute hair," he added, giving the small up twist of hair she had clipped at the back of her head a gentle flick.

"Hey stranger," Natalie grinned, throwing her arms around Michael's neck in a friendly embrace. "Been raiding your brother's closet I see."

"What, this?" Michael pulled at the front of his tank top. "It's navy blue."

"Looks pretty close to black to me," Natalie teased.

"Yeah but could you imagine my brother in these shorts?" Michael shot back with a grin.

"Touché´," Natalie smiled. "So you up for winning me a giant stuffed bear?"

"Would you settle for a soda and a piece of fried dough?" Michael replied as the pair made their way into the throng of people already enjoying the carnival.

"Not much of a gamesman?" Natalie cocked an eyebrow as the crowd moved around them in buzzing electric waves of laughter and energy.

"Nah that was always more John's thing. I was more of the _pig out on junk food then puke my guts out on the Whirl O'Wheel_ type," Michael grinned widely.

"You must have been a lady killer on the Boardwalk," Natalie laughed.

"Something like that," Michael chuckled back. "I got to say, I'm glad I gave you a call today. I've missed you, kid."

"Wow, a McBain expressing an emotion, I think I might faint," Natalie gasped before breaking into a smile. "I've missed you too, Mike. How are things going with Marcy and the baby?"

"Good," Michael nodded. "I went with her for the ultrasound the other day. Natalie, it was amazing to see that little life inside of Marcy moving."

"Do you know yet what it is?"

"Marcy doesn't want to know but I couldn't help myself," Michael confessed. "I asked the doctor in private before we left. It's a little girl."

"Oh, Mike that's great!" Natalie squealed, giving Michael another hug. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks," Michael beamed. "Marcy's had her ups and downs about everything but things are going good so I can't complain."

"Yeah," Natalie nodded. "I hope you know I haven't stayed away because I have anything against you or Marcy, it's just Lindsay told me some of the things Marcy's been feeling and well I just didn't want to cause either of you any trouble."

"I know," Michael replied, "and I just want you to know I appreciate it."

"Hey like I've said before someone's got to keep you McBain boys honest."

"Speaking of how are things with you and John?"

"Fine I guess," Natalie turned her face downward from Michael's. "Not much to say really. We've both been so busy with so much we haven't had much time to sit and talk or just be together."

Michael reached out and gently lifted Natalie's chin back towards his face. "You know you mean the world to my brother."

"I know," Natalie nodded, a soft smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "And I'm not complaining…"

"You just want to see him," Michael finished for her.

"Yeah," Natalie breathed. "God I'm such a drama queen sometimes."

"Well my brother is the drama king so I guess you're a royal match," Michael winked and Natalie couldn't help but laugh.

"Trust me, Nat, John really does want to get this right with you this time. Everything is going to be fine."

"I know," she nodded. "But enough about relationships, this is suppose to be a fun afternoon of games and junk food so what do you want to do first?"

"Hmm, how's the bumper cars sound?"

"Oh, you are so going down," Natalie laughed as they headed towards the small colorful cars gleaming in the heat.

"I call red!" Natalie paid the operator and raced across the blacktop.

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

"Damn it!" Michael swore. "It's a 9-1-1 page from the hospital."

"I thought today was your day off," Natalie's face fell as she climbed out of the small metal car so a six year old boy could take her spot.

"I know, but things have been really tight at the hospital with Paige and Spencer resigning and the Board dragging their feet on hiring two new surgeons to take their place."

"Hey it happens," Natalie shrugged, following Michael away from the ride. "Another time then."

"I'm really sorry, Natalie…"

"No problem. The hospital needs you Dr. McBain." Natalie feigned a salute in an attempt to reassure Michael it was alright.

"Thanks, kid," Michael replied, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before heading off at a trot. "And don't worry about my brother," he called back with a wave.

Alone again Natalie made the most of the carnival, playing a few games and enjoying a few of the rides, but after awhile she became acutely aware of how hot and hungry she was. The hot dog, cheese steak, sausage, and fried dough stands that surrounded her made her mouth water with the smells but it was far too hot for anything warm, so Natalie moved against the tide of children and adults making their way towards the game booths. After what felt like an hour of searching she found what she was looking for: an ice cream stand.

"What'll you have lady?" The large man inside squinted at her, her hair burning bright orange in the bright sunlight.

"What do you have?" Natalie replied. It was hard to see into the interior of the small booth, her eyes adjusting to the dank gloom.

The man rapped a beefy finger against a wooden sign hanging from a post behind him.

"Hmm," Natalie tapped her right index finger thoughtfully against her lips. "A medium French Vanilla."

The man behind the counter grunted, pushing up his sleeves, his head vanishing into a large white barrel. Moments later he returned with a sugar cone mounded high with French Vanilla ice cream.

"That will be $5.50."

Natalie opened her wallet and began to flip through her bills. She dumped her change out onto the counter top and began to count through them. She could feel the first hot flames of embarrassment licking their way up the side of her face as she realized she only had $2.95. Natalie Buchanan, heiress to one of the largest family fortunes in the entire United States didn't have enough money to cover a medium ice cream cone. How could she have forgotten to hit the ATM before meeting Michael? How had she not noticed how little she had left after playing all those games and going on the rides? She felt humiliated and suddenly very small, like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, but she wasn't a child she was a grown woman and there was no excuse. Again she counted through her wallet praying that the extra money would appear somehow. She didn't even have enough for a small cone.

"Look lady, you either have the money or you don't," the man behind the counter growled.

Suddenly a ten dollar bill appeared on the counter in front of her.

"Throw and extra scoop on there," a male voice, deep and smooth like velvet, added just to Natalie left.

Turning Natalie found John standing beside her dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Here you go," the man behind the counter handed John his change and the ice cream cone before Natalie could react. "Next!"

"When did you get back?" Natalie finally found her voice as the pair moved out of line and towards the shade of a large elm tree.

"This morning," John replied, handing her the ice cream cone.

"But I thought your flight wasn't until tomorrow?" Natalie protested absentmindedly licking at the ice cream cone.

"Disappointed," John teased, a sly smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"No, not at all," Natalie stammered slightly, her lips wrapping over the top of the cone sucking off a large scoop of ice cream. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she suddenly felt heady. "You just surprised me," she recovered smoothly.

John's eyes watched her intently as she continued to lick and suck on the cone, a sparkle flickering in the corners of his eyes.

"Well I figured there was no point in keeping Bo locked up any longer than he needed to be so I got standby on this morning's flight."

"Does that mean they've let Uncle Bo go?" Natalie's eyes grew wide with hope.

John nodded. "Just came from the station. He's been reinstated."

"Oh John that so great!" Natalie beamed hugging him impulsively.

For a split second her embrace caught John off guard but just as quickly he wrapped his arms around her as well holding her close. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes, neither quite sure what to say or do next, both just reveling in the warmth of the other's body.

"Oh shoot," Natalie squeaked, disentangling herself from John. "I got ice cream on your shirt." And she began to rub at a small spot of white cream on the top of his left shoulder.

"You know that looks pretty good. May I?"

"Hey technically you paid for it," Natalie smiled, handing the cone over to John.

"Mmm, French Vanilla?" He raised an eyebrow as he took another taste.

"Good call, Detective," Natalie grinned, taking a step closer to John.

"Want some more?" John's voice was a bit softer as he moved closer to Natalie, the ice cream cone in his hand the only physical barrier between them. His eyes moved between her eyes and her lips. He could feel her breath soft and quick against his face as she tilted her head up towards his, and slowly he leaned forward…

"Hey Natalie! Hey Detective!" A female voice called from across the carnival grounds causing them both to jump apart, and turning the pair saw one of the new female officers waving at them, two little boys tangled around her legs.

"Hey Michelle!" Natalie waved back her cheeks blazing with embarrassment. John just chuckled softly beside her, his own face slightly red.

Suddenly a dark form slammed into Natalie causing her stumble sideways and bang into John hard.

"Oh geez, lady, I'm really sorry!" A gawky looking boy of about 13 carrying a frisbee called over his shoulder as he continued running on by, a small group of equally pimple-faced boys stifling laughs following in his wake.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking," Natalie half yelled, half grumbled as she glared after the pack. Turning back to John she added, "Are you alri…" But the rest of the word died on her tongue as she exploded into fits of bright full laughter.

"What?" John asked ice cream cone still in hand.

"You…you…you have a little something on your face," Natalie gasped between giggles her fingers moving in circles around her mouth indicating where on John's face he should check.

Reaching up, John touched the left side of his mouth, his fingers returning with a thick smear of white ice cream from the hairs of his goatee. "Oh you think this is funny?" He smiled at Natalie who was desperately trying to get her laughter under control.

"Just a little," she snickered again. "Here let me," and reaching forward she was just about to rub away the smear of ice cream just to the left of John's mouth when…

_Whomp!_

"Uh, Natalie, you have a little something on your face as well," John chuckled, a triumphant grin on his face.

For a second Natalie just stared back at John's laughing blue eyes. He had actually just smeared ice cream against the side of her mouth as well. She could feel the cool creamy semi-liquid on the tip of her nose and along the upper right side of her mouth, and she had to fight back a smile as she prepared herself.

"Yeah but John, really, you are such a mess!" And she gave his wrist a sudden tap, causing the cone in his hand to slam backwards against his chin and lower lip.

"You always have to go and get yourself into some kind of trouble don't you?" John replied smearing ice cream against Natalie's mouth once more.

"Only when I'm trying to keep you in line, McBain," Natalie giggled as she tried to get John once more.

"Not so easy is it?" John teased as the pair struggled with the ice cream until suddenly the melting blob slid off the cone and onto the pavement.

"Aww, and I wasn't finished with that yet," Natalie pouted as they both stared down at the rapidly melting scoop.

"Still got the cone," John grinned, but Natalie just shook her head. "Yeah," John nodded in agreement as he tossed the empty cone into a nearby trashcan, "these things are never good just on their own."

"Hey, John?"

"Yeah."

"You don't happen to have a napkin on you?" Natalie smiled. "I think I'm starting to stick shut here and well I'd rather not have to go ask the ice cream man for a napkin looking like this."

"Though that would be something to see…" John mused aloud.

"Hey!" Natalie whacked at his arm playfully.

"Alright, alright, no need to get violent," John teased, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans and pulling out a handkerchief.

"Thanks," Natalie smiled shyly as she began to whip the ice cream from her nose. "Boy, McBain, you got me good."

"Only as good as you got me Buchanan," John shot back.

"Yeah, here let me get that." Stepping closer, Natalie reached out and began to whip the ice cream from the hair around John's upper lip. "Wow it's really in there," she added, nibbling her lower lip as she stepped closer, her face once again inches from his.

John's eyes stayed locked on Natalie. He could feel her breath cool against his skin as it came faster and faster with each step she took closer to him. As Natalie leaned in, she rested her left hand flat against John's chest, his heart beat racing in unison with her own, butterflies causing havoc in her stomach. It was as if they were the only people in the world, the carnival fading away into the background, and Natalie couldn't help but be struck by the ridiculousness of how nervous her body seemed to be around him. This was John, the man she loved. A man she had been intimate physically and emotionally with many times before, yet now, it felt like the first time again, like they had been skirting the issue for so long they were both going to explode with the tension and the anticipation.

"You still have a little…" John reached forward with his right hand, his palm cupping Natalie chin. His thumb moved across the skin of her face as if to whip the bit of ice cream up but instead he leaned forward, his lips closing over the spot, his lower lip surrounding her upper lip as his tongue gently wiped away the ice cream.

Just as suddenly John leaned back, his eyes searching Natalie's. "John, you still have a little, oh hell," Natalie smiled and she crushed her lips over John's.

John's arms pulled Natalie roughly to him, his fingers entangling in her hair causing it to spill out of the clip she had used to pull it back. Natalie's own arms wrapped around John's as her mouth moved above his, finding all remaining traces of ice cream and gently sucking and licking them away. John's lips did the same until finally neither of them could hold back any longer and they tasted each other. Their kisses were long, deep, and erotic, all the long months of missed opportunities and desire exploding in one powerful moment, and it was only with much regret that they pulled apart, both suddenly acutely aware of where exactly they were. The stood in silence for a moment, foreheads pressed together, their breath coming in ragged gasps, Natalie's hands pressed flat against John's chest.

"Yum," Natalie breathed with a slight giggle.

"Yeah," John chuckled softly, his hands moving to the small of her back.

"Hot, with just a twist of French Vanilla," she added her voice edged with laughter.

"Next time, Mint Chocolate Chip," John smiled.

"Oh so you think there will be a next time, do you?" Natalie feigned surprise, as she pushed playfully back from him. "You know, Detective, I'm not that kind of girl!"

"And what kind would that be exactly?" John pressed, his fingers moving in slow circles just beneath the edge of the tank top she wore.

"I'm not some ice cream floozy," Natalie smiled as she carefully re-clipped her hair.

"Good, cause I know a nice little place where we could grab a burger and kick back a few beers in a little air conditioning."

"Burgers, beer, and air conditioning, now you're talking," Natalie grinned, kissing John on the lips once more before slipping her hand in his.

"Hey John?" Natalie suddenly stopped as the two made their way into the quiet stillness of Angel Square.

"Yeah?"

"There's no ice cream left on my face right now is there?"

"No," he smiled.

"You swear?"

"Pinky swear," she replied, offering up his pinky. "How 'bout mine?"

"Nope," Natalie smiled softly as she wrapped her pinky around his and gave it a firm shake. "Well, at least for now," she added with a wicked smile.

**The End**

© 2006

Special Thanks to Becki for being my wonderful beta on this story!

Ok well that's it…a bit cheesy and fluffy perhaps but I hope you enjoyed it just the same. Remember, all feedback is welcome of course! It's the only way I'll get any better so feel free to drop me a comment at divine. (Just be sure to say something about "fanfic" in the subject so I don't mistake it for spam!


End file.
